Cloud computing platforms may offer building, deployment and management functionality for different types of applications and services. In this regard, existing applications may be migrated from on-premise systems to cloud computing platforms. Some cloud-based applications may be authorized for operation based on floating licenses, usually supported by on-premise license servers. Currently, conventional licensing models are not effective in supporting licensing using on-premise license servers for applications on cloud computing platforms.